House of Uesugi
The House of Uesugi The House of Uesugi, formed in early 2019, is an Asian defensive alliance focused on bringing peace, prosperity support to nation leaders throughout EarthMC Asia and Oceania. Consisting of 20 nations, the Uesugi is linked to more Asian alliances such as United China, Greater Russia and the Asian Prosperity Alliance. History 'February-May' The Rise of Uesugi The Uesugi was formed February 13th 2019 as a union of three leaders; Japan (FenZenyatta), Tibet (Cloudy102) and the U.S.S.R (Speeedy). Over the coming months, the Uesugi grew to over 10 nations, including notable members such as the old leader of Greater Tang and Qin (Englavian), and became an Asian Alliance focused on friendship and prosperity to it's member states. Rules were formed, royal lines and marriages between member states were made. Englavian, Cloudy and Fen's leadership was a pivotal point for The House of Uesugi, the house was active in protecting it's member states and forming relationships across Asia. During this time, around 15 nations became member states and FutureCW (Micronesia) became a Uesugi Leader, Englavian resigned and RangerMK01 (Cascadia) replaced Qin and Zaroquen (Siberia) replaced Micronesia. 'June-Current' The Fall into Inactivity and the Golden Age During this period, Shia_chan (Han) replaced Cascadia as a Uesugi leader on on August 18th 2019 and MichaelMouseStar replaced Siberia as a Uesugi leader on September 10th 2019. Current Nations in the House of Uesugi The current House of Uesugi consists of the following nations (as of 6 Oct 2019). Note that these alliances can and do change frequently. * Alaska * Ashikaga * Bering-Strait * California * Demak * Guyana * Han * Hong Kong * Liao * Micronesia * Mughal Empire * Nenets * Qing * Russia * Washington * Western Siberia * Tibet Current Enemies of the House of Uesugi Current Anti-Uesugi faction include the following alliances/nations (as of 6 Oct 2019). Note that these alliances can and do change frequently. * The Greater Reich * Virginia * Somerset * Algeria * Egypt * HulaHula * Avalon * East Micronesia * Kalmar Union * Concordia * Mariana Trench * Colombia Government 'Royal Family' 'Constitution' 'Uesugi Army' Conflicts and Wars War in India Following Indian harassment and territorial violations against the Mughal Empire, an Uesugi member state, a composite force of several Uesugi nations undertook a campaign to remove India from the continent entirely. The India nation was driven out and moved its capital to northeastern Africa after negotiations Majapahit Secession Crisis (ongoing) The Majapahit nation, initially an integral part of Uesugi, undertook a change in leadership, and entered a period in which citizens raided allied nations with prior warning or provocation. Its leadership was warned several times to demonstrate control over its citizens and observe its commitment to the alliance, with no effect. This resulted in increasingly bad relations between the house and Majapahit, which culminated in its withdrawal from the alliance. An initial Uesugi led attack on Majapahit resulted in heavy Uesugi casualties, who despite having numerical superiority were unable to break Majapahit lines due to their proximity to claims and combat supplies Further fighting continues to take place Notable Towns Category:Nobility Category:Nobility and Peerage Category:Alliance